Pick-up Lines
by Carolina-not-Caroline
Summary: After meeting at a season finale party -for a show they didn't even watch- thrown by Glenn, Beth and Daryl realize that they were what the other one was missing in their lives. Also, they realize that together they can be whoever they want, even a bunch of dorks who cannot help but say cheesy, romantic, sometimes stupid pick-up lines to one another.
1. Chapter 1

He met her through her brother-in law Glenn, one of his fireman colleagues. They had met on a Sunday night when the season finale for a show that Glenn was super fan off (and practically tried to make everyone he knew watch) aired. Glenn had thrown a season finale party for the show that night and invited Daryl, and a couple of their other colleagues, and well Beth. Correction Glenn had forced Daryl to attend the party, and Maggie, Glenn's wife, forced Beth into going as well. "You need to get out more," the couple had told them both on the separate occasions they tried to convince them. And it was true both Daryl and Beth really did need to get out more. The two were practically over invested in their jobs, their volunteering, and hobbies.

Daryl was a man that liked to keep himself busy. He dedicatedly worked on his company's construction projects. He volunteered, with a great purpose, in the town's fireman department, and on the weekends or when he had spare time, or when the season was upon him he invested his energy on hunting. Daryl's number of friends could be counted with both of his hands. Daryl's number of appearances to events thrown by said friends could be counted with one hand though. Daryl, in all honesty, was a man that enjoyed his privacy. He was a man that pretty much rather keep to himself and do whatever he had to do than go out and socialize with others. Yes, he did socialize with his coworkers. However, that was something he had to do and had no problem doing. If he was going to work with those men and risk his life alongside them, when he volunteered with the fire department, then yeah he had to get to know them. A level of trust was needed in that job.

He also socialized and got to know the people that worked for him. After tirelessly working to start his own construction company, Daryl made sure that he knew who was working for him. He always thought that the business owners who did not know their employees were plain stupid. True a drug test and background check affirmed employers that the people who they were hiring were good or bad but those test could only tell a person so much. No, Daryl thought that if he was going to trust his employees to work for him he had to know them. He did not invest many back breaking hours building and tarnishing the beliefs about the people with the last name Dixon to have some envious employee sabotage his hard work. There were always people like that, the envious ones, who destroyed what others had because if they could not be successful that no one else could be, Daryl would know, he worked alongside a few of them before.

Beth, on the other hand, was both introverted and extroverted. She did socialize and attended events that her friends threw, but she, in all honesty, liked to have moments just to herself. She liked to have moments where she could freely think and let her thoughts and creativity manifest themselves in the pages of her journals.

Beth owned a music store. She loved and was immensely passionate about music that when she was growing up she could never imagine herself doing anything that did not involve music. So she, like Daryl, opened a business in their small town. She had always complained that that was what their town was lacking, a place where people could go so they enjoy the beauty that music brought to the world. She knew, when she opened her store, that today's impressive technology made it easier for music to be accessed, but she thought a physical place where music could be found was needed. It was needed because sometimes people just needed to escape to where the music was. She, also, gave piano and guitar lessons in her store though to make ends meet. However, she mostly did it because she relished in teaching people how to make music. Her store also held a stage that allows people and her to sing their music and showcase their talent; she loved to hear what the people, who also shared a love for music, did too. Her sister Maggie had once told her that her store was better for a big city not a town like theirs, but Beth did not believe that though. She believed that music was needed in every place no matter the size.

So by investing their time in their jobs both Beth and Daryl rarely saw the scene of a get together. They were too devoted to their respective occupations that they did not even have the time to date, and that was something that greatly bothered their friends. Their friends thought that those two needed some love in their lives. Yes, they had the love for their professions but they believed that they needed someone who once in a while would distract them from their work. Everything is not perfect for a business owner, and Beth and Daryl's friends and family believed that too much stress and worries was going to exhaust the two, and that was why Glenn decided to throw his season finale party. He threw it because he believed that that hour was going to be the best hour in television too, but he also threw it because after a conversation with Maggie, the couple came to the conclusion that maybe Daryl and Beth could work for one another. A person had to be blind not to see it. There was something about them that made Maggie and Glenn see that maybe, just maybe, they were what the other one was lacking. "Daryl's roughness could roughen up Beth some," Maggie had said as she and Glenn planned their get together, and Maggie was right as Glenn said. Beth needed some roughen up. Beth was strong, a business owner had to be, but Maggie's little sister still needed some help being tough. Beth, several of times, was sabotaged by petty employees who thought they could run her store better than her, and that was something that greatly bothered Maggie. _'Who could know better about music than Beth?'_ she thought.

"And you know what, Beth's sweetness could really soften Dixon up," Glenn had added as he made sure that their living room surround system was working properly, and Maggie quickly agreed. Maggie had meet Daryl in one of those parties that the town threw to thank the firemen and women, and there Maggie had seen firsthand how closed off Daryl Dixon was and how sour he played himself to be. Maggie was sure that Beth could help Daryl with that. Her little sister was the polar opposite of the man. She was sweet as anyone could be and she really had a knack of making people forget about their facades by how open and non-judgmental she was with them. It had been settled then, Beth and Daryl were going to meet at their finale party and they would forget for a while about their jobs and they would see that maybe they were made for each other. Maggie and Glenn had never been more excited; they just really wanted happiness for those two.

So that Sunday night after all their guests arrived, Maggie and Glenn made sure that Daryl and Beth were introduced and sitting next to each other. Someone really had to be blind if they did not see that the instant that Beth and Daryl met eyes sparks blew into the air. The two hit it off really fine that Sunday night. They conversed about the fact that they were forced to attend the party, as well as, the fact that they had absolutely no idea what was happening in that show even after Glenn enthusiastically explained every plot, plot hole, theories, character, and small detail there was about the show. They spoke about their respective business and their scorching passion for them. They had spoken plenty that night that Glenn had to irritably tell them to be quite because the show was beginning.

And well after that, Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene were pretty much inseparable. Maggie and Glenn had been right; the two were what the other need for themselves. They fitted like a puzzle. Not only did they support each other in their businesses, they also gave the other the comfort and the love they need. And as they sat in their couch two years later watching the season premiere of the show that Glenn sucked them into, Daryl could not help but wonder how he gotten so lucky, and Beth as she cuddled into him she could not help but remind herself that she needed to thank her sister and her husband for making her leave her store and go watch TV.

"Still can't believe that we are here, or that you love me at that," Daryl gruffly exclaimed as he buried his nose in Beth's hair.

"Well it's not my fault I fell in love, you tripped me," Beth then declared as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Literally!" she then exclaimed with a giggle.

And that was true, because, yeah, maybe Maggie and Glenn had set up their meet, but what had sealed the deal in their attraction in one another was the fact that Beth literally tripped over Daryl as she returned from getting them more drinks. She tripped because as she returned from the kitchen, she was absorbed by what was occurring on the screen of the TV just like every guest of the party. She was absorbed because as she returned she watched Glenn's favorite character, the one he swore would never die on the show, hit the sack. And Daryl, who too was absorbed by the TV, and did not see Beth walk to her seat as he moved closer to the TV causing her to trip over his legs and land on his lap. However, the fact that she was on his lap went unnoticed since Glenn wailed a screeching shriek as he watched his favorite character be stabbed numerous times, and when they did acknowledge that she was on his lap he could not protest at all because first of all she fit perfectly there, and second the fact was taken quick out of their minds since they started furiously laughing at Glenn's poor expense since the face he wore, as the screen went to black, was priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The timeline for this story is not going to linear. I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter. This story is going to take place in different times in Daryl and Beth's relationship.**

Since the day they met at Glenn's party, Daryl and Beth formed a routine. Every day after work they called each other. They texted one another throughout the day to see how their day was going, but even after that, they called each other without fail. It seemed like they couldn't get enough of each other. They knew everything that happened throughout their day, from the texts they sent to each other, but they still had a sort of need to hear each other's voices.

They couldn't see each other every day like they would both like. Things like Daryl's volunteering or far construction sites, or Beth's private music lessons prevented that from happening. However that still did not stop them getting their dose of the other they seemed to have become addicted to ever since they met.

Daryl did not understand it. He really didn't. He just couldn't understand how one day he was leading a nice life, at least according to him, and them leading a life he never knew he wanted. Before Beth, he wasn't really into talking to others especially over the phone. Before her, he wasn't big on sharing every detail with his life with other people. Yes, he communicated with his co-workers, employees, and potential clients just fine, but that was part of his job. And it wasn't like he talked to them like he did with Beth, when he talked to them, he was all business. With Beth, though, there was an ease. An ease that gave him a comfort that he never had in his life; not even with his brother Merle.

Their daily after work conversations were something that he always looked forward to throughout the day, especially on hard days when things on his construction site weren't coming along because of indecisive clients or difficult obstacles, or on his volunteering days when they unfortunately lost someone or when they didn't get to the site on time and people lost everything they had. Those days were the hardest for him. Those days were the days where he needed her the most. She always knew what to say or not to say. He had told her what happened to his mother when he was young, and about his need to volunteer for that reason. He didn't want any other kid to lose his or her mother like he did, so when had heard that the fire department needed help he quickly volunteered. He had thought that if anyone need his help he would glad it give it and if his help allowed him to stop tragedies like his from happening then he would happily give it ten times over.

She had told him with such an immense look of awe in her face that what he did was beautiful. She told him that he was such a good person, and before when other people would tell him so, he did not really believe them, but when she told him so that was when he finally agreed. It seemed like Beth opened his eyes to things he was otherwise blind to. It seemed like she opened him overall. With her he was comfortable. With her he was at ease.

So when his phone rang, and her picture was displayed on his screen, he couldn't help but smile, which was something he did a lot now because of her. However, before he even got to finish his greeting to her, she was already saying. "On a scale of one to America, how free are you tonight?"

"What?" He responded confused by her spontaneity though not entirely. Beth had started their phone calls with weirder words before.

"On a scale of one to America, how free are you tonight?" Beth then replied more slowly.

"Um. America? I guess…" He answered as he entered his truck that was parked in his construction site of the day.

"America?! Okay! Good!" She then excitedly said. Daryl could practically see the smile on her face as she spoke and that just made him smile even wider. "Meet me at my place in an hour. Okay?"

"Okay! What are we doing though?" He asked her curiously as he started driving to the cabin he proudly built for himself, and that one day he hoped to share with Beth.

"That's a surprise Mr. Dixon!" She promptly said before she hung up her phone ending their conversation, and not letting him reply.

Murmuring to himself about the crazy girl that Beth Greene was, Daryl drove the rest of the way home to get ready to meet her. He showered and changed fast when he arrived to his home, and after feeding his cat, he was more than ready to meet his girl. He stopped his way to his bike after her realized he called her that. Since when did he start doing that? He honestly didn't know but he liked it. He liked calling her his girl. They had known each other for eight months now and he felt that in that little time he was already hers and if he wasn't seeing too far into what they had then she was his. Like he mentioned before, with her he felt at ease; he felt comfortable.

Over the eight months that they have known each other they developed a relationship that was honest, liberating, and strong. His best relationship ever. With her he could be himself, he didn't have to hide through the rough façade he had to display around others so that they didn't try to crumble the walls he built after his hard past. No, with her he could be Daryl Dixon; the real one. Beth was such a pure soul and person that only ever meant good, that he felt he could be real with her. With Beth, he could laugh and joke. With her he was able to be soft and gentle. He didn't have to hide and be rough. With her he could talk about his day, which was something he was never able to do. Yes, other people like his friend Rick asked him about his day but with him he didn't feel free enough to reveal all his anxieties, fears, stress, and worries. He could do that with Beth though. There was this thing about her that made him feel warm and comfortable. She made him comfortable ever since he met her and with her he felt like he could do anything he put his mind set to. He felt like his comfort zone didn't exist when he was with her; it wasn't threatened and he really loved that.

As he arrived then to her home, he couldn't wait to see her, because first: their after work conversation was cut off short by her and he couldn't help but feel deprived. And second: he couldn't wait to see what surprise she had planned for him. Because even though she made him do things that he wouldn't ever think of doing, at least with other people, he wasn't afraid of doing them since he was going to do them with her. So when she revealed the karaoke machine she was thinking of adding to her store, and wanted to test out with him, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but smile nor complain because with her he felt like he was free to do anything. He knew that he couldn't sing to save his life, but with her he didn't feel one ounce of embarrassment as they duo to the cliché karaoke songs like 'Don't Stop Believing', and 'Summer Night's' she wildly exclaimed they had to sing. And well the stunning smile, she was giving him as they sang, and was more striking than America the Beautiful, was just an added bonus for him.

 **Thank you for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon are dorks, and together they would've been the most beautiful dorks on television but stupid TWD happened. Forever Bitter!**

Ever since she met him Beth could not stop thinking about him, which was a bad thing. Beth is a business owner who has to focus on the finances of her store thoroughly since she was never good at math. She is a teacher who has to concentrate on the progress of her students as they learn to play and read musical notes. She is a person that has a million of other things to focus on and whose undivided attention had to be in her business and students, but, no, Daryl Dixon claimed and had full ownership of her attention and thoughts.

She had met him exactly two months ago at Glenn's finale party and ever since then she could not stop thinking about the man. And who could blame her, Daryl Dixon was extraordinary even if he doubted. She was still getting to know him of course. However from what she learned, from the months after their introduction, was that Daryl was a man she was extremely happy she met. Daryl brought something in her life she didn't know she was missing. He brought her things she didn't know she was lacking. He bought her a sense of comfort, and security

Beth knew that before she met him that she was happy. She had a thriving business and she was doing what she loved, which she knew not everyone got to do. She had a routine that made her days easier to manage. She had her family and friends that proudly supported her in her endeavors. And she had a beautiful dog who she absolutely adored. So when she met Daryl, and she got to converse with him, laugh him, and just got to be herself with; she was absolutely stunned when she realized that she didn't have everything. No, after meeting Daryl she realized she was missing a companion; someone who she could just be with. Yeah, she had her family with whom she could be too, but with them she felt like she could only be Bethy, the baby of the family who they needed to protect. And, well, with her friends she could be too, but with them she felt like she had to be the fun girl she was in college.

With Daryl, though, she felt like she could be anybody. With him she could be that fun girl her friends met in college. She could also be that girl that sometimes needed protection, even though Daryl told her that he knew she could take care of herself. Since Daryl was a business owner too, she could also be business owner with him. He, better than anyone, understood the frustrations, stress, and worries that plagued all business owners, and with him she was able to easily vent all of her burdens. With Daryl in her life she was able to be adventurous, comfortable, curious, energetic, lazy, and a dork. Believe it or not Beth Greene was a secret dork. She was a dork for music, but everybody knew that. She was the dorkiest about music. However, she was also dorky for poetry, office supplies, coffee (everyone knew she was dorky for coffee though), fiction novels, most recently T.V shows (that was thanks to Glenn), and, cheesy pick-up lines.

She was dorky for all those things and more, and with Daryl she felt and knew that she didn't have to hide her dorky because Daryl didn't judge anyone and, also, because he was a dork himself she learned. Yeah, Daryl Dixon was dork about plenty of things, and it excited her that he and she shared an odd interest that never failed to bring a smile to their faces. She always giggled at the fact. It made her extremely happy when she learned that he, too, like to say pick-up lines like her. She immediately felt drawn to him but also she felt a little insecure. She could not help the thought that maybe he was a secret player, who would go to bars and use those lines on girls, creep into her mind; even though from her first impression of him, when they first met, she knew that her inference was wrong. Daryl Dixon was not a player, and when he explained that he mostly said the lines to his cat when he was bored, she couldn't help the smile that she got after she told him that she mostly used her lines on her pet too.

And ever since that conversation, on the night they met at Glenn's party, after he offered to drive her home, they couldn't stop saying cheesy pick-up lines to each other. Be it the super cheesy ones or the ones that plainly made her swoon, Beth was extremely glad that she met a man that could easily joke with her and make her laugh. That was all she ever wanted when she thought of her "perfect guy"; she just wanted a guy that could make her laugh or just smile even in the darkest of times. And as Beth closed her shop after a long day of running her store, and teaching music to kids, she couldn't help but answer her phone to Daryl's daily incoming, after work, call with the following line.

"You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Oh, I'm exhausted," Daryl replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "You know, it's funny, I was about to tell you that, you spend so much time in my head, I should start charging you rent."

Swooning over his words, and about the fact that he had her in his mind all day like she did with him, Beth couldn't help but tease back to him by saying, "Really?! And how much is rent?"

"I am going to say that rent is about a thousand dollars, because my head has other tenants whose existence I'm ignoring because of you." Daryl then playfully replied, and Beth, who wished that the easy banter they had with each other never ever stop, with an indignant tone replied, "A THOUSAND DOLLARS! That is ridiculous! Please vacate me from your mind immediately. I cannot afford that, Dixon."

"Can't do that, Greene. You're stuck here." Daryl then replied, basically making her a million times happier that he was in her life, because seriously, what woman would want their significant other to stop saying things like that to her.

"Okay! Just don't die on me because of exhaustion then." Beth mockingly responded before she went on to tell him about her day even though he basically already knew everything that happened during it.

 **If you, guys have pick-up lines you might want me to try and write with these too then feel free to send them to me. Also, I've never written smut, because I'm a good noodle, but I have seen smutty pick-up lines that I can totally see Beth and Daryl saying to each other so I might give it a try, and if you guys have some as well send them to me; they might inspire me.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Daryl was little he didn't really have time to go through those phases that other kids went through; the ones in which they had an obsession that they were thoroughly devoted to. No, Daryl's focus and sole attention had to be on his father's moods. He had to have his undivided attention on every move and action that his father did. He had to focus on his father so that he would know how to respond to inquiry the man had; he had to watch, to see, when his father was in a drunk stupor so that he would be out of his way, and not risk becoming a victim, yet again, to his violence. He had to keep strong until he was sure his father was out so that he could finally feel the pain he had left on him. He had to make sure that he was on check all the time so he didn't show any type of weakness his father could draw force from. Daryl, from a very young age, had to close his self-off, not let anyone in-so as to not draw attention to his father's abuse- and not show any type of interest to anything just, so that his father and brother wouldn't shame him, and kill the dreams he told himself not to dream. He couldn't even focus on school, which was something he deeply lamented because he really wanted to learn everything he could possibly learn; which kid didn't want that.

It took him some time, but after he got away from his father's hell, Daryl realized that he had the opportunity to finally allow himself to like things, to learn. He was hesitant, of course, since fears and inner voices that sounded like his father plagued him every time he showed interest and passion on something. However, after he learned that he didn't have to be like the other Dixons before him, that no one's opinion of him mattered and that his father was no longer in his life to prevent him from actually living it, Daryl went on to explore everything that he was ever curious about, and start liking things.

One of the many things that he liked, before he met Beth Greene -who made him forget about most of the things he liked- was adventure movies. He liked seeing characters go on those adventures that would teach them lessons, humble them, and come out strong as people. He liked going on the journeys the characters went through because he really learned from the things the characters experienced, and made him not take the world for granted, not that he did. He did know that most adventure movies were unrealistic –how could really journey through the Mississippi River and its torrent current and come out alive, or who could really recreate dinosaurs- but he always thought that adventure movies were like the books that he didn't allow himself to read when he was little because of the fear that his father would find them and destroy them. Of course, he allowed himself to read books now that he was older, but he also too liked to see adventures on screen. Sometimes he read books that were made into movies and later watch the movie to see how the movie differed from what he imagined in his head. He realized quickly, though, that he enjoyed more how the stories came out on his head; though one movie that he enjoyed as much as the book, was Jurassic Park.

The book was more gory and scary but he liked the family friendliness the film had. He knew that kids would have wanted to see the majestic dinosaurs and he supposed that if the film was true to the book, parents would have just been left with traumatized kids. He didn't know who would have taken to their kids to see a gory dinosaur film, but he was glad the movie was made the way it was because who would have not wanted to see dinosaurs. Daryl thought they were pretty remarkable, and he always thought that it was a stupid idea to recreate them. Dinosaurs would win against humans every time that was for sure.

When he learned that a new Jurassic Park movie was going to be released, he couldn't help to be excited. He mostly showed his excitement to Beth, but there was no doubt that he was excited for the movie. He liked seeing all the promotions out on the stores; he perked up every time the trailer for the film would come out on T.V, and he couldn't help but be a hundred times more excited about the movie when Beth agreed to go watch it with him when it was released.

Beth had intently and with amusement listened to him as he went on and on about the movie, and the book after they first saw the trailer of Jurassic World, one night they were watching T.V. Daryl had not known that there was a new film being released and when he saw that there was one coming out he couldn't help but tell his worries to Beth about the new film. He had watched the sequel and third movies and he admitted to her that those two films were in his 'How were there movies were "Okayed" to make' list.

Beth had told him how she remembered going to see Jurassic Park when she was five years old and how she had been super excited to see the movie, but then being scared and clutching to her daddy's arm as things became too intense for her. She had told him how she had gotten dreams afterwards about the T-Rex from the film chasing her and them ending up talking to her with Barney's voice, from Barney and Friends, once she caught up to her. She wasn't able to see the purple dinosaur the same, she also told him. He had laughed at her dilemma after she had finished with her tale and he promised her afterwards that he would protect her during the intense parts once they went to see the film because one thing, he knew, he would always do was protect Beth Greene; even though she didn't really need protection.

It was then Friday, June the twelfth, and the movie was released. Daryl wasn't much for going to movie theaters, especially on the days a new movie was released since he knew the theaters would be crowed, and he wasn't much for being around people, but for the dinosaur movie he made an exception. He had picked up Beth at her home, and after a briefly kissing they took off in his motorcycle.

Beth had told him that she loved riding his bike. She had never ridden one before him and Daryl couldn't help but like the fact that she enjoyed riding it, and was not scared or put off by the people who told her that bikes were dangerous. Bikes are dangerous, they are, but only when they are driven by the wrong people and in the wrong circumstance, she told him.

He also truly liked having Beth on his bike with him. Many times, for dates, they would just go on drives and set off to anywhere that his instinct led them to. He enjoyed those dates. He enjoyed having her arms around his waist, and her cheek between his shoulder blades or chin on one of his shoulders. If he was honest, Beth Greene was the best person he had ever liked. She was the one person that he knew he would always like –and love- and the one person he wanted to know everything about. Beth was one of the reasons he was glad that he let go off his father's influence on him and really allowed himself to live, and like things.

As they arrived to the theater and as Beth dismounted his bike, and turned to face him with her beautiful smile, Daryl then did something he wanted to do something he really liked to do- perhaps the thing he liked to do the most- and didn't get the chance to do when he picked her up at her home, since they were running a little bit late. He grabbed by the waist pulled her to him, whilst he was still sitting on his bike, and said.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?"

Beth, who was at first surprised by his actions, couldn't help but then smile even wider and place her lips on him. Daryl, of course, knew that he was wrong but when he heard that pick-up line he knew that he had to use it on Beth, because one thing that he liked, above everything else, was to kiss Beth Greene. It was like when they kissed all those cliché stuff happened. Fireworks would explode. Electricity would shock their lips. Volcanoes erupted, and the world ceased to exist.

Kissing Beth was magical. Having her soft, savory lips against his, sometimes being pliant or domineering was something that he relished and couldn't get enough of. He would be completely happy if he died because he was too stubborn to stop kissing Beth and asphyxiated himself by doing so.

Breaking their kiss, Beth then breathlessly asked him, "Did you just bring me here to see this movie because you wanted to use that line on me or are you actually a fan of dinosaurs?"

"No, I am actually a fan of these movies." Daryl then responded breathlessly as well, whilst he moved one of his hands to the back of her head to push her back to him.

"But I, also, had that line, and I would never pass on a chance to kiss you." Daryl added as he stopped moving towards her, ghosting his lips against hers.

"I'm actually a bigger fan of that." He finished saying before he kissed her again with an euphoric passion.


	5. Chapter 5

There is one thing that Daryl knows to be irrevocably true; he and Beth are complete opposites. For a while Daryl questioned the validity of their relationship, because of that fact, but as time went on, and he went on to share his life more with Beth, he realized that opposites do attract. He always thought that statement was a lie. He always thought that the people who were trash, or broken only deserved to be with other people who too were broken. He always thought that he would never deserve someone as light and pure as Beth Greene, and that he was always destined to be alone since he didn't want the life that he only knew, his parents. Beth, though, proved him wrong, and he was eternally grateful for that.

The differences with him and Beth are honestly the things that balanced their relationship. If anything Daryl believed that he and she fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. No puzzle piece is the same, but they still shaped the big picture that they were meant to create together, and that's why Daryl believed that he and Beth were meant to be pieces of the same puzzle. A puzzle that is bigger than the standard thousand piece puzzle that focuses on one sole scenery. Their puzzle consisted of so many things. Their puzzle was compromised by Beth's store, his construction company, his cat, and Beth's dog. It consisted of a fire truck, all different types of music instruments and records, their cabin, his crossbow, the Greene farm, that T.V show that Glenn made them watch, and so on. If anything their puzzle was forever growing and it clearly demonstrated that the two were meant to be together because it showed how even though they are different together they formed a great picture.

As they got to know each other and got time to spend their time together, they got to share pieces of their puzzles, because everyone has their individual one, that, then, one gets to unite with the people of their choosing and create a bigger one. It was like as they shared pieces of their puzzles the more strong their relationship became, and the bigger picture the puzzle was to create became more captivating.

One of the first things that Beth shared about her to Daryl was her love for music. She introduced him to new songs she knew he would appreciate. She, also, taught him how to play the guitar, because according to her everyone, at some point in their lives, should be in a band. She was always encouraging him to form one with his fellow firefighters.

She, though, was also teaching him because he secretly always wanted to learn how to play an instrument, and, well, who was better to teach him than his girl, he had naïvely said to her one day. Naïve because he thought that having Beth teach him was going to be fun, but his lessons turned out to be even harder than his firefighter training. Beth took her lessons very seriously and she wouldn't cut him (especially him) slack, but he wouldn't trade his lessons for anything in the world. His guitar lessons were everything because he got to create music with Beth, and music before anything was beautiful, but creating it with someone you love made it even more so.

Daryl, on the other hand, shared his love for being in the woods and hunting with Beth. He had spent a lot of time in the woods in his youth, and, well, he was an expert when it came to that habitat, or at least according to Beth.

On their days off, or days when he wasn't on call, Daryl would take Beth into the Georgian woods and showed her everything he knew. He showed her which plants were edible, and which ones she should steer clear of. He showed her tracks and droppings of different animals and taught her how identify them correctly. He taught her how to build a fire and shelter, as well as, how to purify water.

Basically he taught her everything he knew and was extremely proud when she mastered everything. However, the most proud she had ever made him was when she, by herself and with no help, tracked and shot with his crossbow her first deer. The excitement, pride, and shocked look on her face, for her accomplishment, had been perhaps one of the most beautiful looks he had ever seen on her. The accomplished, loving and prideful look on his face had been one of the most beautiful looks she had seen on his face. And, also, since then Beth became his favorite hunting companion. There were times he still hunted by himself but he really enjoyed having Beth's company when he was in one of his favorite places in the world, so she joined him hunting frequently. Beth seemed to enjoy the beauty of the woods as much as he did.

So as they returned to his cabin-now theirs- with a deer hanging between him and Beth, Daryl couldn't help but smile. He never in his life ever imagined that he would have anything like what he had with Beth. He always thought that his puzzle was complete because it was so gray, dull, and with destroyed pieces, that it could not possibly unite with any other puzzle. But as they cleaned the deer, cut it up, and put some aside so they could feast, Daryl couldn't help but be glad. Glad that he allowed himself to share his puzzle with others, not just Beth. If he hadn't shared his puzzle, open up, and stop thinking so low of himself, he probably wouldn't have had taken the steps that led him to the moment where he was right now. He wouldn't have met Glenn and he wouldn't have been forced to attend the party where he met Beth and basically taken the steps to complete his puzzle. A puzzle, he knew, was both beautiful and rare. Rare because what he and Beth had was unique; they were opposites after all.

And so after they finished cutting, storing, and cooking their venison, Daryl couldn't hold himself and lift, with his fork, a piece of his rare venison steak and say to his girl,

"I want you to steak your claim on me, because our love is so rare."

Beth, who smiled incredibly wide at him, then replied, as she raised a piece of her own staked steak, "Oh, I already staked it," making him smile widely too.

Afterwards, though, as they finished their feast, Beth took his plate and hers, placed it on the sink and then turned to push him out of his chair. Confused by her actions Daryl asked her what she was doing. They both liked things to be clean, so every time they finished using the kitchen he would wash dishes, she would dry them. He would sweep, and she would wipe the table and counters. Together they worked fast and like a well-oiled machine to keep things tidy.

"We'll clean later," Beth said but not answering his question. No, Beth succeeded in getting him out of his chair and began leading him to their bedroom.

Opening the door and ushering him in first, Daryl asked her again what she was up to.

"I'm going to steak my claim on you, since it seems you have forgotten I have!" Beth finally responded him with a mischievous grin as she pushed him to the bed and playfully slapped his butt, ready to remind him who had claim on him.

 **Than** k **you for reading and please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hate this but this is as good as it's going to get. This has been in my notebook forever and yeah.**

* * *

Daryl would always remember the first time he ever saw Beth Greene. He had just been sitting on Glenn and Maggie's sofa glaring at anyone who went near him, and cursing Glenn for making him attend the stupid party. What Daryl wanted to be doing at that time instead was being in his cabin reading a good book or sketching potential things he could build.

Whilst he had been thinking about a design for a dresser he wanted to build for his guest bedroom, Glenn had approached him and basically started the course that would change his life. With Glenn was Beth and the first thing he noticed were her beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes were the most stunning shade of blue he had ever seen. The almond shape of her eyes, perfect for her face.

Her hair, that was in a ponytail, looked like a striking waterfall of gold, and the braid she had in it might have as well been woven by the gods. The smile she wore as Glenn introduced them was the most radiant thing he had ever seen. He firmly believed that he would never see anything as beautiful as her smile.

She had a petite body but her legs seemed to go on for miles. She had been wearing tight black jeans, and a black and white stripped blouse. She looked comfortable in her clothes and he really liked that. In the times he was forced to go out to bars with his brother he would observe the people, and one thing he noticed was the discomfort many girls tried to hide as they pulled down their too short skirts or dresses. He never understood why people didn't just dress to be comfortable. All he ever wanted in his life, as he grew up, was comfort and as he got older he managed to obtain some though he was still missing some, even though he stubbornly didn't want to admit so. However, as he shook Beth's soft and warm hand that basically electrified him, he couldn't help but sense that with her he strongly felt fully comfortable.

At first glance one would have thought that he was attracted to Beth's looks (and he was) but in all honesty Daryl knew, the moment his eyes met hers, that there was more to Beth than just her unquestionable beauty. And _there_ was more to Beth than just her outer appearance. There was her kindness, passion, purity, selflessness, sense of humor and many more things that increased his attraction to her tenfold.

He remembered when he first went to the Greene family farm. By then he had been dating Beth for a month and he was extremely nervous to officially meet her father. He had briefly met Hershel Greene on one of the times he was volunteering with the fire department and there was a fire in a restaurant in the same complex of his veterinary clinic. The fire wasn't big but protocol did say that all people in the building or complex of where the fire was had to be evacuated just in case the fire spread or something worse happened. He and his fellow firefighters had helped Hershel, and Beth's brother Shawn, take all the animals they had to a far enough distance from the complex. By that time Daryl was already seeing Beth and it was obvious that Hershel and Shawn knew who he was, but at that time the three men were all business and safety, that they only shared small greetings and went to do their respective jobs.

That time didn't count.

The Greene's were a close family and on the first Sunday of every month they would throw a barbecue to spent time together. Beth had nervously asked him if he wanted to go with her and he gladly accepted. She had told him he didn't have to, that it might have been too soon to meet her father, but Daryl didn't see it like so. Yes, they had only been dating for three months but by then Daryl was shocked to realize that he was more than prepared to be in the long haul with Beth.

The Greene's had warmly welcomed him to their family, it seemed like they knew that it was serious, his and Beth's relationship. The interrogations and sibling warnings did occur, and even though Daryl was nervous and anxious about those at first, he realized that he shouldn't have been nervous at all. Beth's family obviously cared much for her and he really liked that her family was like that, he doubted Merle would give two cares about who he was dating.

He also liked his conversation with Hershel. He had asked him about his business, and volunteering and he seemed to be genuinely interested. He believed that Hershel would've been interested even if he wasn't dating Beth, because that was the type of man he was, interested to hear the story of everyone he met, just like his daughter.

Another thing he really liked, loved actually, were the many pictures that hung on the walls of the Greene farm. At one point during the barbecue he had gone inside the house to the bathroom and after relieving himself he was stopped from going back outside by the many pictures that the family had hung in their walls. School pictures of all three children, showing their growth through the years hung there. Old, black and white pictures of people that he didn't know but that he guessed to be Greene's from other generations also proudly hung on the walls, demonstrating that the Greene's had been here for a long time. A picture of an infant Beth with pigtails in her hair and a wide smile as she rode a toy bike captivated him. A picture of her on her horse, a picture of her in her school graduation carrying her diploma and sandwiched between her proud family, and a picture of her in the grand opening of her store all entranced him for what must have been a long time since Beth had gone to look for him, scared that he might have gotten lost.

However, a picture she even wasn't on engrossed him more. It was a picture of her parent's on what must have been their wedding day. There outside a church were Hershel and Annette staring happily at the camera and looking very much in love. And he couldn't help but to stare at Annette though, it was like he was looking straight at Beth. Beth was basically the mini version of her mother. She had the same blonde hair, same face shape, and petite figure from her mother but she got her eyes from her father he observed. He couldn't help but think about how their wedding picture would look like, though he had to stop himself from thinking further on because he was getting too ahead of himself.

However, whilst staring at the picture he couldn't help but think about how because of Hershel and Annette's marriage the world got Beth Greene. He was greatly grateful that her parents met, went to fall in love with each other, and get married and made and raised Beth. He extremely believed that the world would've been immensely dull if Beth didn't walk on it, and walking back to the barbecue with his hand grasping Beth's he couldn't help but think that the world would have been greatly dull if there weren't any Greene's at all.

The Greene's were the family he wished he had when he was young. The Greene's were the definition of a balanced family. Yes, like any other family there were their disagreements, he knew from what Beth told him, but overall the Greene's were a family that loved, and supported each other no matter what.

They were also doing well in looks if he was honest. Beth was obviously the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and Maggie had her good looks as well, and from what he saw when he saw Glenn looking at her, he knew that Maggie was the most beautiful woman Glenn had ever seen. Shawn the forever bachelor had his good looks too; his lifestyle clearly supported that fact.

Yeah, the Greene's had good genes both physical and emotional ones. All the members in the Greene family had kind souls and weren't the type of people to disdain or think they were better than anyone else. They were the type of people who welcomed every one they met, give them a chance, and not judge them from what the words of other said.

He truly liked all of the Greene family members.

He especially liked that beautiful blonde that was wearing the tightest black jeans, the ones she wore when they met, and that looked like they were painted on her. They were at another of the Greene family barbecues, Maggie and Shawn were being loud, arguing about who was the best driver and Hershel was just smiling at his children because he knew that neither were the best drivers, they both had the same amount of tickets to their names.

Beth approached him as he observed with entertainment the argument and as he thought that the Greene's were a great family and when he turned to Beth when she reached his side and placed his arm around her shoulders he hotly told her,

"I really like your genes."

And Beth could only narrow her eyes because she couldn't help but wonder if he meant her jeans or her genes. One look in his eyes told her that he meant both but that he liked her genes more. She knew that Daryl really loved her family and he also loved her jeans, especially when he got to take her out of them.


	7. Chapter 7

If she had a star for every time Daryl's smile made her day, Beth was certain she would have a galaxy.

Yes, a galaxy. A galaxy with the most beautiful, and brightest stars. Stars brighter than the stars in any other galaxy.

Daryl's smile is beautiful; a fact that Beth knows to be irrevocably true. Daryl might not smile much around other people, but when it's just the two of them the façade fades, the shields shatter, and Daryl is not afraid to truly smile.

She considers herself to be privileged, and truly blessed because of that.

Daryl's smile just does things to her if she's honest. His smile gives her hope. It gives her butterflies in her belly, and overall it just makes her happy.

If anyone who went through anything as terrible as Daryl did in his childhood, and was still capable to smile then nothing could possibly be forever gloom. She once believed the latter when she went through a rough patch in her life. She was wrong though because Daryl Dixon could still smile despite all the gloom he lived and nothing could possible prove more the fact that the bad times will go away and are not permanent.

She would always remember the first time she saw Daryl's smile. It had been when they met at Glen's party and the character that "would never get killed off the show" hit the sack. She had tripped and fallen on Daryl's lap, as everyone looked and laughed at Glen's look of horror, and she got to see his smile up close. She was instantly mesmerized by Daryl Dixon's smile.

A smile suited Daryl's face, and it sometimes sadden her that around others Daryl didn't smile much; that he didn't feel comfortable to. All other people would get when they cracked a joke around Daryl was a grin or a chuckle, and Beth couldn't help but think about what the others were missing out on.

Daryl's smile was just beautiful, and she wished he believed her when she told him so, and that he wasn't afraid to show it. Sometimes, though, she would get these selfish thoughts, and she just wanted to keep Daryl's smile to herself. Of course she would berate herself for her selfishness, but those thoughts only came to her when Daryl was in his fireman t-shirts or his sleeveless shirts and she saw other girls flirting with her man trying to get him to smile.

She wasn't the jealous type but apparently with Daryl she was. Who could really blame her though, her man was handsome as hell, and with his smile he could make anyone swoon.

A moment in the early stages of her relationship with Daryl that she would always treasure and love was when she first heard him laugh uncontrollably. The moment was priceless. Daryl's laugh, though, was what made the moment memorable even after the fact that Merle Dixon pooped his pants.

Every time she thought about that moment she couldn't help but laugh because the unbending Merle Dixon shit his pants, and Daryl laughed like he had never laughed before in his life, according to him.

It happened on a Friday night, June 3rd to be exact, Daryl made sure to know the exact date Merle shit his pants. She and Daryl had had diner, at his cabin, and were watching a movie afterwards when she went to the bathroom when Merle arrived. Apparently Merle had eaten some gas station nachos with chili that was bad, way too bad, and need a bathroom as soon as he finished eating the snack. He had been driving the moment when the diarrhea hit and the nearest place to him was Daryl's cabin so he drove as he fast as he could to the place because his stomach was killing him. As fate would have it though Daryl had been renovating his second bathroom and Beth had just entered the other when Merle arrived and even though she rushed to comply to Merle's yells –even resorting to wash her hands in the kitchen- she exited the bathroom too late and Merle soiled his pants.

The moment, like she said, was priceless. Merle was bent over holding his stomach looking traumatized, and Daryl was behind him processing his brother's abrupt silence. Then out of nowhere Daryl started to full out laugh. His laugh actually startled her out of the shock she went into after what happened to Merle. Afterwards, however, as she saw Daryl bent over himself but over laughter she couldn't help but laugh too. She didn't even hear Merle telling them to shut the fuck up or him moving her out of the way so he could enter the bathroom because Daryl's laugh was contagious. She honestly didn't know if she laughed because of what happened to Merle or because Daryl was laughing. All she knew was that Daryl's laughter sounded great and she needed to find more ways to get him to laugh.

She loved seeing Daryl so carefree and happy. She loved seeing his rough façade out of his face, and she never thought she would ever be grateful that someone shit their pants.

Anyways, Daryl laughed, she laughed and Merle cursed the hell out of them and the incident was one of the most memorable days of her and Daryl's life. Daryl truly believes that that incident humbled Merle, and he had something to blackmail his brother with, which was something he never had before, so he was a pretty happy camper about that.

Just as he was a happy camper right now.

She and Daryl were lying on their bed, spent from their previous activities. Daryl was smiling a proud smile because he got her to moan really loud and he was proud of his feat. And her well she could even be mad about his cockiness. She was still coming out of her haze, and seeing him smile, the way he was, took her back to that haze because Daryl Dixon was beautiful. His smile was beautiful, and she loved him.

"If I had a star for every time your smile made my day, I would have a galaxy," she told him as she settled against him and placed her chin on his chest facing him.

And Daryl, who was still too lost in his haze to brush her comment off like he always frustratingly did, just smiled in return and replied by saying,

"Woman, I would have a billion galaxies."

 **Note**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this one. I mean imagine someone like Merle Dixon pooping his pants and tell me that all your masks wouldn't crack because of that. Anyways this pick up line is one of my favorites and I feel sorry for leaving this story for a while. Shit happened and I just didn't have it in me to continue it but I am going to.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review. :)**


End file.
